


Close

by tomachan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Bottom Jeremy, M/M, Top Michael, or basically he's just not in this, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: Literally just smut for the bae Luce ♥Jeremy gets frustrated and asks Michael to take care of him?? They have sex in a closet basically1K Bonus: Hmu in the comments or my inbox if you have a request of Boyf Riends!





	Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CircleLemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleLemon/gifts).



Being pulled into a janitor's closet with a hand around his mouth was, honestly, not the weirdest thing to happen to Michael. His eyes were wide as the door shut and locked in front of him, barely any light seeping through the window. He turned to see his friend Jeremy and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Dude, you can't just-"

"Fuck me."

Michael's brain short circuited, and his mouth hung open for a second as he saw Jeremy throwing down his backpack.

He scratched the back of his neck, "Hi, um. What?"

"You heard me, Michael," the use of his full name send shivers down his spine as the other worked to take off the backpack hanging on the shorter one's shoulders.

"Uh-"

"I'm frustrated," Jeremy said, taking off his jacket.

"I'm horny," he continued, Michael's hoodie coming off with ease as Michael lifted his hands up to assist.

"Fuck me," Michael was pulled by his belt as he crashed against Jeremy, the taller attacking his neck with rough bites.

"This is, ah-" Michael whimpered as Jeremy let his tongue run against his pulse. "Jeremy- Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy, stop-"

Jeremy looked down into his eyes, his hands stilling on the collar of Michael's undershirt.

"What's wrong?" Michael looked up, hands over the other's in comfort. "Normally, you can wait until we get in the car to do this."

He sighed, resting his head against his shoulder, "Made a fool of myself again. I just- I really don't want to talk about it, can we just...?"

A hand grazed Michael's pants, making him jolt. He gave a nod, knowing to make it a point to ask later. Jeremy nodded back, returning to open mouthed kisses on the other's neck as he fiddled with the bottom hem of his shirt.

Michael put a flat palm against Jeremy's chest, pushing him back to the other side of the closet and whipping his own shirt off. He took a step forward, one hand wrapping around the bottom of Jeremy's thigh and lifting it around his own.

"How do you want it, baby boy?" he leaned up into Jeremy's ear, giving it a quick tug with his teeth.

That earned him a small noise from the taller, and he wrapped his arms around Michael's neck, "Hard. Rough. B-Bruise me, Mikey."

The shorter smirked, pressing his lips against the other with force, tongue quickly slipping in and grazing the top of his mouth. A short gasp came, and Michael took the opportunity to grind himself against Jeremy's well-tented erection. The gasp quickly turned into a moan, and Michael pressed his lips against the other's.

"Shh, Jer, can't let anyone hear, can we? You can be good for me, right?" Michael's words were a whisper against his lips.

Jeremy nodded, his hips rolling against Michael's.

He inhaled sharply through his teeth and smiled, "Good boy."

One hand that was still on his chest reached under his shirt to rest on his ribs while the other went down to reach under his boxers and cup his cock in one swift motion. Jeremy's leg clung around him tightly. Jeremy gasped, giving out a long, quiet moan as he rested his head against Michael's shoulder, breathing heavy.

"M-Michael," Jeremy breathed, reaching one hand into his hair to tug softly.

Michael sighed in content, slipping a finger over the slit to make Jeremy's back arch.

"Pants. Off," Michael ordered, taking a step back and unbuckling his belt.

As soon as his belt hit the floor and his eyes turned up to the other, he was pants and boxers-less.

"Uh, s-shirt?" Jeremy asked, playing with the hem of it.

Michael took a second and shrugged, "On."

Jeremy nodded, leaning down and sitting on his knees. He looked up, looking at him through his eyelashes and pulling Michael's pants down. He mouthed around his clothed erection, and a hand reached his hair and tugged hard. His arms reached up and pulled the boxers down just enough to give him room to give a long lick from bottom to tip.

" _Shit_ ," Michael breathed as Jeremy took him in slowly, inch by inch, coming off every few seconds to go back down deeper.

The hand in Jeremy's hair tugged even harder, and his whine vibrated around Michael's cock. Slowly, he took the hair and pulled, motioning for him to let Michael fuck his face. Jeremy's hands went to his thighs as Michael took interest in his mouth.

His hand reached down, and Michael pulled hard, pulling him off of his dick to growl lowly, "Don't touch yourself."

Jeremy let out a high pitched whine, and Michael immediately pulled him back in and went faster this time. Jeremy's eyes were tearing up, and Michael tugged him off again, harder this time. He started coughing loudly, and Michael reached down into his backpack to get lube.

"Colour?"

"Green," Jeremy hissed, wiping spit off of his chin.

Michael smiled, lifting his chin up, "Up. Show me what you've got, baby boy."

Jeremy nodded and let Michael turn him against the wall, one hand reaching behind himself after getting lube poured on it to prod at his entrance with his middle finger. Jeremy moaned, and the other smirked, holding his shoulders against the wall while he gave him hickeys against his spine.

"Two, now, come on. We don't have long until the class is over. Don't want anyone seeing you like this, now, do we?" Michael smirked, giving the other a quick slap on the ass.

Jeremy whined, nodding as he went faster, two fingers inside of himself.

"You don't know what you do to me, Jer. Such a good boy. Three fingers, now, you can do it," he smiled licking a thin stripe up the other's spine.

That received a shaky gasp and a soft moan as the sounds of him finger-fucking himself surrounded the room.

"C-Close-" Jeremy warned.

Michael grabbed his wrist bruisingly and stilled it, pouring lube over his cock and giving a quick bite to his cheek, "Good boy."

He turned him around again to look at the mess he had become, drool dripping down his chin and his eyes dilated wide. Michael gave him an open mouthed kiss against his neck as he put the tip against his ass.

"Please- please, Mich-ah!" Jeremy loudly whined as Michael slipped inside slowly.

As soon as they were as close as they could get, they were both sweating and panting. Jeremy wiggled his hips after a moment, signalling to go.

Michael took his earlier request to heart, pounding into him as hard as he could. His back scratched against the painted brick of the wall, and Jeremy moaned loudly. Michael took one hand, both gripping his hips hard enough to leave Michael's fingertips shaped bruises for a few days, and pushed two fingers into Jeremy's mouth.

"God, you'd, ugh, think you'd be hoarse by now," Michael panted, hips slapping against his ass loudly.

Jeremy moaned around his fingers, sucking them and earning a sharp inhale from Michael. Michael's fingernails dug into Jeremy's hips, pulling him down harder with each thrust.

"Can you be quiet for a little bit, baby boy? Want to try something," Michael bit down hard on Jeremy's shoulder. That will definitely leave a nice bruise; Michael let his tongue slide across it in apology.

The taller nodded, and Michael pulled out his fingers, Jeremy's tongue chasing after. Jeremy immediately bit on his bottom lip to keep his noises down.

Michael lifted both of his thighs up, holding him against the wall off of the floor as he fucked into him. Jeremy's voice cracked as he moaned Michael's name loudly.

He slowed down to an excruciatingly slow pace, causing him to whimper. "If you don't keep quiet, I swear, Jeremy, I will leave you here like this."

Jeremy whined loudly, nodding and holding tight on Michael's shoulder blades, dull, chewed on fingernails digging in. He continued his brutal pace, his back getting scraped up as Michael sucked as many hickeys as he could into Jeremy's neck. Definitely not going to be able to hide those.

"M-Mi-Michael!" Jeremy moaned loudly, cock spasming over Michael's bare chest.

Michael dug his fingers into the back of his thighs, continuing to pound into him, causing Jeremy to whine uncontrollably, until he came as well, lips against Jeremy's in a soft moan.

He pulled out slowly, grabbing some paper towels from a top shelf to try to clean them up.

"Was that good?" Michael asked, watching as Jeremy sunk to the floor, shivering slightly.

" _Was that good_?" Jeremy soundlessly laughed sarcastically. "Michael, you're killing me here."

Michael chuckled, pulling on his undershirt and buckling his belt over his pants. He leaned down to Jeremy and wiped all over his body, laughing louder as Jeremy swatted his hands away when he dabbed the towel against his chin.

He helped him get into his pants and took his discarded hoodie, handing it to him, "You'll probably want this."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, smiling as he put it on and cuddled into the hoodie.

"Wish we could cuddle," Jeremy muttered, sleep lacing his voice.

Michael gave him a kiss on the cheek, "We can cuddle in my car at lunch. You need to stay awake until then, though."

Jeremy nodded, leaning his forehead against Michael's.

"Michael..."

The bell cut him off, causing the two boys to look up at the ceiling and scramble to put their backpacks on.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" Michael pulled the taller into a long, bruising kiss before moving to fix his own hair.

Jeremy nodded as he watched Michael walk out of the room and followed after Michael a few seconds after. He should probably fix his hair. Touching his cheek and feeling hair sticking straight up next to his cheekbone, he shrugged.

Nah.

Jeremy walked proudly, if not a bit sore, to his next class, a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first nsfw thing I've written, so?? Hope it wasn't too horrible and that it was good enough to be able to understand what was happening the entire time?  
> If you have any requests, hmu!!


End file.
